dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakoe the Hybrid Cyclops
Kakoe is the oldest of Lafita's beasts, and the first beast Jake ever fought against. He will make an appearance LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark. Description Kakoe is a colossal lizard approximately 17 metres long and weighing roughly 20 tonnes - the size of an average spinosaurus. In Spring and Summer he has large, red, tough scales running down his body, that turn into a dark green when they meet his tail. In Autumn and Winter these scales turn brown. He has a brown tongue, and yellow teeth tinged with blood. He only has one eye (his left) due to a battle with another beast some few centuries ago. This eye is perfectly adapted to seeing in day and night. This proves particularly helpful in the dark of his tunnels, because not much sunlight gets through to the depths at which Kakoe dwells. It has a bright green iris. His teeth are perfectly devolved to grip struggling prey. However, this means he has difficulty tearing off pieces of flesh. For this, he has long front legs with claws appropriate for doing the job. Habitat Kakoe lives within the Monster Mountains in the centre of Lafita. These mountains earned their name due to his centuries-old dominion over this stretch of land. Background Kakoe hatched from a Beast Egg six hundred and seven years before the death of Jake's mother. Diet Kakoe is a a carnivore with multiple food sources. He often exploits the bizarrely high level of oxygen in his underground tunnels, because it has fuelled the growth of various large insects and worms, which he can viciously devourer and drag back into one of his tunnels. He has also been known to prey on cattle in early winters before hibernation, as they provide more nutrition. However, he does this as little as he can, in order to keep his existence as secret as possible. However he never eats people, due to their scent, which Kakoe finds disgusting. Magical Abilities Kakoe is unusual in his un-reptilian abilities. Kakoe can fire yellow sticky slime from a small hole under his tail like a spider. He can also burrow like a a mammal, being able to tunnel through most natural materials (i.e. wood, rock, sand, dirt, etc). These abilities - while unfitting a reptile - have earned him the word Hybrid in his title. Weaknesses Due to his natural habit being deep underground, he can be temporarily blinded by a sudden rise in light levels (eg: strong lights being shone into his eye). However, if the increase is gradual it has no effect - after all, he usually has to go onto the surface in early winter (as well as every day in spring, summer, and autumn in order to warm his blood), and the sunlight levels increase the closer he gets to the surface. He also has difficulty judging distance due to his missing eye, and is also blind to anything to the right of his head. Notes * Due to the fact that Lafita and Brigstone are the same place, the Monster Mountains are actually the mountain range in which resides The Cavern. Scorpio actually - whilst carefully mining in order to expand The Cavern - came across one of Kakoe's tunnels and followed it to find the much older, but no less magnificent, Beast of Lafita. * He was the first Beast that Jake ever fought. * He guarded the first piece of the Chalice of Life. * He uses the same roar sound effect as the T-Rex in Jurassic Park. * He lives deep within The Cavern to this day... Category:Lafitian Beasts